Catfish
by CorgiKyle
Summary: Jake tries a dating website after him and Amy break up. At first, he didn't get any messages from anyone but soon he met a girl who took his breath away. Or that's what he thought. Until his date turned out to be his partner from the force. ( M/M )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Brooklyn nine-nine or any of its characters.

 **Authors note:** This is in a made-up timeline where Jake and Amy were together but Charles and Genevieve broke up with them both sharing custody of Nikolaj. Ratings may change in the future.

 **Chapter One**

If Jake was completely honest with himself, he could have seen something like this happening. Charles was his best friend and the best partner he was ever assigned to be with. Even outranking Stevie. Though Stevie had the same flair as himself making the time with him more intriguing, Charles gave him something more. Not just the gross food and spicy scotch, but a caring friendship that made them bond deeper. Of course, Jake was still closed off on issues since he didn't like talking about emotions or feelings so when Amy got a job offer to be a subbing captain he wasn't exactly himself. They had a long talk about their relationship and in the end decided it was best to break it off since she had a high chance of becoming a permanent captain in another state. Charles and Terry were there with him in a bar to try and help him get through it even when he insisted he was fine. He wasn't fine though. Out of all his relationships, Amy and his was the longest. It maddened him as he thought back to when he had to go into hiding and they still dated. Sure, it was awkward with a backwards 'w' when they finally got to see each other again, but they made it work. He even got a new mattress for her. Though to be completely honest with himself it was a nice change to sleep on something that didn't leave his back in knots upon awaking.

After a month of self-loathing and stupid jokes to tell to his friends to put on a charade that he was fine, he decided it was best to get out there. Charles was the one who suggested trying out a dating website in which he rejected at first but made one anyway. He confided in his friend and sulked as no one was starting up a conversation with him. The same day he had Charles check his profile to see what was wrong with it and the other just said the right one just hadn't seen it yet. When work was over he just groaned and gave up, shutting down his computer and going home. He didn't want to check it in case he didn't have any new messages but his curiosity always won out. Surprisingly, he did get a message. A message from a Italiancutiebae142, (his was diehardfanatic99), which read, 'I looked over your profile and you seem amazing! I hope we can get closer and become friends or something more in the future. If you're interested write back : )'.

Before responding he did what most sane people did and looked over her profile. That should have been his second clue. A seemingly beautiful girl who was into food and was passionate about her work which wasn't listed. She was of Italian and Irish decent* which in his mind all he could think of was the word hot. She was single but recently got out of a breakup and didn't want to go to fast with someone. That made him a bit uncertain since he wanted to move on with someone else but at the same time it seemed promising. Amy and him were friends before hooking up so it could be a good thing to take things slow. Only a few pictures were posted online of her and he couldn't help but feel a bit shallow since she did look gorgeous. After looking over everything, he decided to simply reply back, 'Hey!~ I looked over yours and you seem really cool! I hope we can get closer too :D'. With a smile never leaving his face, he went to go make himself something to snake on while he waited. Which was a very healthy combo of a pepperoni hot pocket with orangina to drink. In just a few minutes he got a response that made him happy. It read, 'Awesome! I guess that means you read about my recent breakup. It went okay but I'm still a bit cautious of starting something new. So tell me, what are your interests? : )'

* * *

About three weeks later, they started dating. He knew almost everything about her and she knew almost everything about himself. Even things he never even told Amy. He felt so comfortable and happy talking to her that he actually made it on time for work so he could talk to her more. Jake thanked her for that since that meant Captain Holt didn't lecture him every time he walked in the door.

"What are you doing?" He heard a familiar voice ask behind his chair. Instead of doing the work he was supposed to be going over, he was replying to Christy's new message.

"Oh, hey Terry. I'm just texting my girlfriend~" Jake said chipper than ever, turning in his broken wheely chair to see the muscular man better. Terry just gave a stern look and glanced over at what his friend had written down.

"You should be doing the work I assigned you and not talking about possible pets." Terry said in an annoyed, parental way that Jake brushed off easily as he pointed back to the computer.

"Well, she already has some dogs but I was thinking about getting something small like a hamster. Name him… Gruber~" He said with realization before turning back in his chair to type it out. "She's never watched the Die Hard's yet so hopefully she'll like them. But who doesn't like Die Hard am I right?"

"Jake. Look- I know that after you and… Amy broke up you've been feeling lonely. But have you ever even seen this person in real life? She could be a catfish." Terry instigated, trying to make Jake see some sense as to who he might be talking to. Though was only greeted with a confused stare.

"A what? What's a 'catfish'?" Jake pondered, hearing that word before but never looked into what the word meant. Terry just sighed as he leaned against the side of the others desk.

"A catfish is someone who pretends to be someone else online. Like a fifty year old man pretending to be a twenty year old female." They explained with authority before Jake let out a soft 'oh'. There was a few seconds of silence before Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what. I don't care if she isn't exactly like her pictures online. I fell in love with her because of her words and I admit slightly her looks but I'd still like her if she looked different." Jake proclaimed and started typing again. "And just to prove it, I'm setting up a real-life date with her. If she doesn't come, then I'll know it wasn't meant to be but if she does then you'll see her everyday~"

"There goes the little mermaid again-"A voice pipped up from a bit of a distance that made it clear that Gina was listening in on the whole conversation.

After that message, him and Christy talked nonstop at work. She said that she was pretty shy in real life and he said it was alright. They could just hang out like friends would to see if they would want to pursue things further. Then the topics changed to how their day was and what they wanted to eat for lunch. But then, things got personal again that took Jake by surprise. She asked him if he had ever considered or dated another man before. Well, no he had never done it before but couldn't help but consider it. In his line of duty, he had meet a lot of attractive people and was very open minded about things. His time with the coroner proved that. So, he was honest with her and told him his thoughts before asking the same thing. It turned out she had dated girls before so he asked her if she was bi. She just said she was confused and still doesn't know if she likes girls that way or not. He didn't push her to tell things she didn't want to but it turns out there was this one girl she felt like she had fallen in love with. But turns out that the friend she fell in love with loved someone else and didn't, to her knowledge, swing that way. He comforted her as much as he could online and soon they were talking about their impending date with much excitement.

* * *

The date he set up was at the bar to have a couple of drinks before going to dinner at a small restaurant. His finances weren't the greatest, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try making tonight the greatest night for them both. But as time went on, he could feel his heart drop. He kept telling himself things like she just couldn't grab a cab or she went to the restaurant first instead but after looking over the message he had sent her on the website, he knew that he made things clear. He was still hopeful but when it was just him, the bartender, and another lonely guy, he knew it wasn't going to be. After trying to be clear headed for the date he finally ordered another drink to drink before wanting to leave. But before he finished, he smiled happily as he saw his best friend walk in the door.

"Hey Charles~" He greeted gratefully, patting the empty seat next to him for the shorter man to take. Charles gave a look that seemed to be regret as he carefully sat down. "I guess you heard about my date tonight huh… Clearly didn't work out… But anyway, want to hang out? We can get some take out and watch stupid movies." Jake suggested, downing the rest of his drink.

"Jake… I'm sorry!" Charles exploded which made the other flinch in surprise at the loudness. The only other man in the bar even gave him a soft 'sh' to be quieter which made Charles just shush them back.

"What do you mean you're sorry? If you can't hang out I understand." He said with a smile, patting them on the back but paused when Charles looked as if he was guilty about something else. "Is there something else you did that you're not telling me?" Jake asked with confusion.

"I… I'm Christy okay! I knew you weren't getting any messages so I… Pretended to be a girl so you wouldn't feel sad anymore." Charles admitted with disappointment in himself and looked at Jake with worry. He didn't mean for things to go so far but continued doing what he did since he loved being able to be so close to Jake. And when Jake asked him out he didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying no so he just said yes on instinct. But at the same time, he actually did want to date him. He was always close to Jake and it was platonic but getting to talk to him every day about everything under the moon was amazing. And being a 'couple' didn't seem too crazy to him. Charles always considered himself straight and never really looked at another man before but this… Jake was always perfect in his eyes and he never hid it from anyone. Maybe deep down, he had always wanted to date his partner.

Jakes eyes widened at the declaration and could feel his breath hitch in his throat. He wanted to laugh it off to pretend that other was just playing with him but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He could even tie some of the stories that Christy said to what Charles had mentioned before like them being in men's field hockey. He stood up with his drink hitting the bar table loudly as he tried to voice the words flooding in his mind. "You…. You're… You catfished me?! You- you cat fisher!" He accused which didn't seem to have much of a bite for someone watching on the outside but to Charles it hurt greatly. "You're my best friend! Why Charles?" Jake asked confused, wanting to understand everything.

"I just wanted you to trust someone to talk about your feelings. I never hid mine from you when Genevieve and I decided it was best to break up. I was so sad and happy that I had you to lean on. I thought it'd be best especially since you were sad no one had messaged you… I'm so, so, so sorry Jake. I didn't mean for things to go far." He admitted bluntly while looking at Jake with a mix of sadness and guilt. Jake just shook his head though at the reply and gestured to the bar.

"Why did you agree to date me then? And why did you say yes to when I asked you to come here for a date?" Jake continued to question. He noticed the bartender and the lonely guy had turned their full attention on the two but didn't blame them.

"Because… Because I… I fell in love with you Jake." Charles said softly, making it obvious he wasn't joking or lying. Jake could see everything finally tying up. That's why Christy, or Charles, asked him if he ever dated or wanted to date a guy. Though all that meant was his head hurting from countless conversions running widely in his head.

"Charles… I'm… I-I… I got to go." He said and before Charles could ask him to stay, Jake bolted out the door. He didn't mean to be rude. He just didn't know what to think, or say, and he was never one to be good with handling his emotions. So instead of talking things out like an adult, he just caught a cab to ride home leaving Charles all alone in that bar. Well not completely alone. He still had the bartender, the guy that was alone, and his bill for the two drinks he got.

 **Author:** So that's the end of chapter one~

*I'm not sure if the show told what Charles was a descent from, like Amy being from a Cuban family, so I looked up the actor and went along with that. If it did say, please let me know in a review or private message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Brooklyn nine-nine or any of it's characters.

 **Authors Note:** Even though I didn't get any feedback, I decided to continue the story anyway. Though some would be nice to see if anyone likes it or not.

 **Chapter Two**

Jake couldn't sleep that night. He counted sheep in his mind, sat in one of his massage chairs until his muscles felt like butter, and even took a shower to try and make his body tired. Which it was. His mind was the thing that kept going a million miles per hour as the night replayed in his head. Looking over the messages and the profile Charles made, he started feeling like a complete idiot. It was like the time he didn't know that Captain Holt was openly gay. Was he gay? No. He couldn't be right? He still found girls sexy and would date one if he had the chance. But with Charles… Wanting to text him at all hours of the night, talking about personal things he had never shared with anyone, and even planning trips to go see places they've never been was the most intimate relationship he had ever had. Even if he didn't know it was Charles he was talking to, to begin with. Thinking about Charles in the way that he thought about women though was a bit… Unsettling. Not that Charles had a weird body or anything but simply because it was Charles. His best friend in the whole world who he had been with for years.

Sighing, he finally fell onto his bed wearing a simple pair of pajama pants that Amy had bought him before she left. They were flannel though so he got hot wearing them constantly since he was so use to just wearing boxers to bed. It now was just habit to slip them on and curl up on the bed, making him laugh since he reminded himself of a cat. Finally, a thought that wasn't about Charles. Wait- Nope his mind went back to the Charles issue. He opted to just let his mind go and think of a different prospective. What if Charles and him actually dated? He could image all the shocked faces coming into work and declaring it which would have been priceless. And Charles was the type to spoil the people he loved which in Jake's book was a big plus. And also- he could talk to him again. Like he was doing and have all those conversations he was missing. He could get to hold and be held by the person who texted all those sweet words to him. That helped him get out of his depression when Amy left. Who made his issues with his father seem to vanish each time he knew he was loved…

"Stupid Charles…" He breathed out softly to himself, shifting on the bed to lay on his side. Why did it have to be him. Now he was confused and worried about everything in his life. And worst of all was he'd have to go see him tomorrow. What was he going to say? If he ignored him then the problem would still be there the next day. Maybe they could try dating. He wasn't against the idea of dating another man but it did seem to be foreign to him. And what would he do if Charles said no? He'd be left there even more confused and heartbroken. Wait. Heartbroken? Was he really in love with him? Jack growled and threw one of his old pillows over to a wall which made barely any noise at all. He was so angry at everything. He didn't like feeling real feelings and yet here he was like a teenage girl trying to figure out her feelings over a guy in her class. So, after a few more light punches against the pillow that was still on the bed, he dozed off, fearing for tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Jake you okay?" He heard Terry asked as he groggily made his way over to his desk. He shot them a confused look as if they asked something in another language before taking in a deep breath.

"Oh, hey Terry. Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted, going to his desk to fall back into his chair with a satisfied sigh. Looking around, he tried to pinpoint where Charles was before something on the desk caught his eye. It was a simple small paper bag that had a colorful design on it with a small card that had his name spelled out in flawless writing. 'Charles.' He thought instantly, knowing the talent the other held from being his best man a few years ago. He was worried about opening it but couldn't help but smile as he pulled out a baggie of his favorite sour candies. Did he know Jake or what?

"Does he know you or what? Are you all fighting?" He heard suddenly behind him but was too tired to have a surprise response. Turing in his chair he slightly nodded before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really fighting but… Something along those lines." Jake simply replied before resting his head back. He just wanted to fall asleep again so badly but rent was due soon and he needed to get in all the hours he could. "Can you go get me a coffee? I'm dying here." He asked Terry who rolled his eyes and went off to get him one. "Thank you!" He called out gratefully, spinning back in his chair so that he could lazily look at his computer screen. Just the main page was there with no internet tabs open which was relaxing to just sit back and pretend to stare at something important.

"Here-" He heard Terry's voice again from behind before the other man walked to be beside his desk to easily place a cup of coffee and some files down. "This is your work assignment for today. Don't mess anything up okay." Terry said in a warning tone but before he left he remembered something. "How did the date turn out?" He asked curiously which made Jake look at him with surprise as if the other man knew.

"Oh… You were right. It turned out that she wasn't who she looked like online." Jake admitted before drinking out of the cup Terry had gotten him. "I was catfished. But… I don't know. I'm still thinking about them. It's so confusing." He groaned, laying his cheek against his desk in frustration. "Oh yeah. Where's Charles? Did he leave after giving this to me?" He questioned back, grabbing the candy to open.

"He's still here somewhere. And sorry about your luck Jake. I'm sure you'll meet someone in no time." Terry said comfortingly, patting the other on the shoulder 'lightly' before walking away. Jake watched as he popped some of the candies into his mouth and wondered what they would of thought if he came out and said, 'Oh and by that I mean she turned out to be Charles. Charles Boyle.'

Grabbing on of the files, something finally dawned on him. What if Charles told somebody? He wasn't great at keeping secrets and the only one he did manage was when him and Gina slept together. But Jake and him haven't done that and Jake never told Charles to not tell anyone. What if everyone already knew and was waiting for him to come out and say it? He felt his heart race and felt like the realization alone woke him up more than the coffee. But he couldn't do anything about it so instead he indulged himself in sour goodness and paperwork. So fun.

* * *

It didn't take too long before the two finally came face to face with each other. And lucky for them, they were all alone in the break room. Jake walked in to get some snacks from the only working vending machine while Charles was cooking something in the toaster oven. Jake caught a look of panic in the others face as if he were about to challenge Boyle to a fight. Instead, Jake walked over to the machine and feed it random change he found in between the couch cushions that morning.

"Hey." Jake said simply, trying to focus all his attention on the vending machine instead of the guy he may or may not have a huge crush on. There was a bit of silence and Jake finally turned to look at the other when they closed the door.

"Look Jake… I'm so, so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can we forget about everything and go back to just being us? I don't like you hating me." Charles exploded with worry and practically begging for the whole ordeal to be put behind them. Jake didn't want that though. He wanted to sort out his own feelings even though he hated them. And he hated Charles for making him want to sort them out. That mean caring bastard.

"Do you really want to do that?" And again, silence. Charles looked back and forth between Jake and the toaster oven as if it was going to get him out of it. But finally, they just shook their head.

"No. I really think I love you Jake. But I don't want that getting in the way between our friendship! I don't think my life would ever be the same without you in it. You're the most important person in my life next to Nikolaj." Charles said honestly and moved to sit in one of the chairs as if he was giving up. "I won't do anything weird like that ever again either. I promise." He added and to his surprise Jake began to laugh.

"Are you always this sappy?" Jake asked making Charles stand back up with a mix of shock and agitation. "Or are you close to getting full Boyle on me~" He continued to tease, enjoying the others emotions changing.

"I am not being sappy!" He said defensively while crossing his arms. "I'm being mature. It's not like I'm asking you to go out on a date. I'm simply apologizing. You… You're being childish." He accused back only to hear Jake laugh more. And after a few seconds of hearing it, Charles could resist to join in the laughing fit.

"But I'd like that." Jake said, his hands holding his sides from laughing to hard. After hearing Charles laugh with him made it really hard to stop. It took all his strength not to fall onto the floor. Charles just looked at him with a smile, leaning against the table for support.

"What- What part?" Boyle asked as he was able to take in air again. Jake chuckled lightly as he finished putting the change in the vending machine to get some chips.

"I'd like to try going out on a date with you." He stated, bending down to take the bag before going to the machine that sold cold beverages. He didn't have to turn around to know that his best friend's eyes were wide at what he said. Even he was shocked at being able to say it so fluidly as if he were talking about going to tip over Captain Holt's car as a prank. Which- no, no. He'd probably get in big trouble over that.

"R-Really? You'd like to go on a date with me?" Charles stuttered, watching as Jake got a pop with his hand shakily holding onto the chair as if he were about to faint. The guy that he loved was going to go on a date with him?! This had to be a dream. He could tell that Jake was embarrassed even without saying so since of his body language so it was comforting to know it wasn't a complete joke.

"Yeah… I've been kind of thinking about it. Why not? Free food right?" Jake said with a happy grin while his cheeks and the tips of his ears feel hot. Sadly, when he was embarrassed, he couldn't talk smoothly making it obvious. "I'll um… We can meet at the bar and pick a restaurant later. Text me okay. On the phone and not on the website." He said with a forced laugh, making his way out of there as quickly as he could. He knew that Charles would crack that he was embarrassed but who wouldn't be? Being best friends with someone for so long and finally taking the jump to go on a date with them. Not to mention that they are the same gender as you. He needed to talk to Holt about dating men but then that would have looked suspicious. So where could he find the answers? Oh yeah! Yahoo Answers.


End file.
